


Four deadly sins drabbles

by Invaderdoom78



Category: American Horror Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78





	Four deadly sins drabbles

*Spoilers*

Envy Elsa Mars  
Elsa loved every single one of her monsters, she did. She loved them from the tips of their toes to the tops of their freakish heads but what gave Bette and Dot the nerve to think that they could steal the spot light from her. She could never hurt one of her monsters so she just sent the twins away so they could spend their lives with a man who could give them everything they wanted. Then they came back and she was forced to take drastic measures and because of it poor Ethel had to die. 

Lust James Patrick March   
The moment Mr. March came into his fortune he knew what he wanted, to build his own hotel full of trap doors and secret passages. The perfect murder mansion. It was quite easy, hire a construction crew then fire and or kill them before he hired a new crew. Once the building was complete that was when the real fun began as he was finally able the satisfy the blood lust he felt. 

Pride Doctor Arden   
It all started back during the war, it was then that Dr. Ardens experimentation began and he knew that he would be the one who will create a new evolution in humanity that will have an impregnable immune system and will be immortal. Yes he had to be a little extreme with his methods but thats the price his subjects had to pay so he could achieve his goals. It's all for the greater good though he's given the unwanted residence of Briarcliff a chance to be something greater then they are.

Wrath Tate Langdon   
Tate knew he wasn't being irrational, after all he'd spent all night thinking things over. He knew that the man his mother was using to get back into the house had murdered his brother. So what's more rational then just walking into his office and lighting him on fire, that's exactly what his wife did to herself and their kids why shouldn't Larry deserve the same fate. Then calm as could be he went to school shooting at anything that moved. The world was better off with out them in it. At the end of the day Tate was very proud of himself he'd managed to exterminate some of the filth from this world before his life had came to an end. 


End file.
